Rin's new life
by clay342
Summary: when rin was about to die at the hands of her teammate, kakashi, kitsune nui sent her away to the world of the avatar with a new responsibility; looking after their daughter. can rin, with the help of korra and her friends, survive this new world caution: mild language


Rin had to end it. She needed to protect her village. Her remaining teammates. No. teammate. Kitsune didn't count anymore. He was a tailed beast not a human. And yet in her heart she felt sadness and regret. A single tear fell from rin's face. The seal throbbed. 'I need to get in front of kakashi when he uses his chidori.' she thought. Little did Rin realize was that a certain brown haired shinobi/biju was tailing her. 'I can't let her do this! If she dies I'll have failed obito. If anything I'll send her away without isobu. Then I'll end him too like did to those iwa nin that killed obito. I will not break my promise obito.' kitsune growled as his eyes changed from green to blue.

'now's my chance.' rin thought as she lept into kakashi's line of fire. Just before his chidori struck rin a flash of white and brown intercepted it and forced the attack into the ground. "why won't you let me die kitsune-baka." kitsune shifted into the form of obito. Kakashi gasped at seeing kitsune change into an exact copy of his deceased teammate. "You're a tailed beast!?" he stammered. Kitsune/obito looked at him and gave a curt nod. Kitsune turned his attention back to Rin who was glaring daggers at him. "Rin..." kitsune said in obito's voice "you're not human kitsune so why should I listen to you. I LOVED you. And you lied to us. To me. And now thanks to you I'm a jinchuuriki." rin yelled. "If you truly loved me kitsune would you do what I am going to ask of you?" kitsune hung his head. " no, if I truly loved you and I do mean it. I would send you away without your burden." kitsune said placing a glowing hand on Rin's stomach while leaning in to kiss her. Rin was protesting silently against kissing him, but if this were the last time she saw him or kakashi... rin leaned in and shared a kiss with her bijuu lover. Rin winced as she saw red physical chakra being pulled from her body while a bit of whitish gold chakra entered her body. Kitsune didn't notice this as he was pulling the tailed beast out of her, but kakashi did. 'is that what kitsune-sama's chakra looks like and why is it entering rin's body?' he thought. "goodbye Rin. I love you." kitsune said as rin disappeared into the dimensional vortex.

"Kakashi, I want you to file a false report saying that rin was KIA and her body wasn't recovered." kitsune said. "Hai. But what about the chakra that entered rin's body while you were pulling the tailed beast out of her." kakashi asked. Kitsune raised an eyebrow. "Chakra? What chakra?" he asked. Then it hit him. "Uh oh." kitsune said eyes widening as he looked to where the rift had been. "What's wrong?" kakashi asked. "lets just hope that rin's ready." kitsune said. "ready for what?" kakashi asked "Parenthood." kitsune said.

Elemental nations

Republic city

Rin awoke in a back alley with a white nine-tailed fox kit beside her. "Ugh, what happened." she asked to no one in particular while rubbing her head. That's when she noticed the kit. "Huh? I don't remember having a tag along." rin thought as it yawned. "Mama, where are we." the kit asked in a female voice while looking at her. "Did you call me your mother?" rin asked eye twitching. The kit nodded. "You are my mama." rin then remembered something. 'of course the chakra that entered my body was kitsune's. It must have mixed with mine and left my body to form this fox kit.' rin thought. "do you have a name?" rin asked as she cradled the young kit. The kit shook her head. "How about Hikari. It means light." the kit thought a bit and nodded. " well, Hikari Rin Nohara. Welcome to the world." Rin said walking out of the alley unaware that she was being watched by a man in wolf-like armor.

Later

"Wolfe where have you been?" an irritated avatar Korra asked. "Forgive me avatar. There was a spike in spiritual chi and I needed to investigate." the man in wolf-like armor said kneeling before a 17 and a half year old girl. "Forgiven. So what was it?" Korra asked. "A girl about thirteen years of age and a white nine-tailed fox kit." wolfe stated before noticing said person walking nearby. "Her. The one with the purple markings." he said pointing at the person of interest. Korra rolled her eyes and froze as she felt a huge spike in energy. She turned to the direction of the spike. There was the girl. Walking by her confused of her surroundings. "She looks lost." Korra said. "your the avatar, see if she needs help." wolfe said before leaping away. "i'll watch from above." korra sighed before going to see if she could help the off worlder.


End file.
